The invention relates to a modular relay arrangement with a plug-in module having a first terminal element, a second terminal element and a plug position for a fuse.
Relay arrangements are used in a variety of ways in electrical circuit arrangements. Relay arrangements are known in which the relay is plugged into a carrier plate, and the conductor to be switched is also plugged directly onto the carrier plate. To connect a conductor, a corresponding contact region is constructed on the carrier plate. Thus, when the carrier plate is manufactured, a decision has to be made as to how many conductors are to be switched by way of the carrier plate using a relay. Since construction of a corresponding terminal region gives rise to additional costs, when the carrier plate is manufactured, the number of terminal positions is minimized. Once the carrier plate has been manufactured, the number of conductors to be switched by the carrier plate is fixed, leaving no possibility for expansion.
An object of the invention is to provide a carrier plate having increased flexibility for later expansion of conductors to be switched, a plug-in module for connecting a conductor to the carrier plate, and a relay arrangement having a carrier plate and a plug-in module.
This and other objects are achieved by an improved plug-in module, a carrier plate and a relay arrangement.
The carrier plate has holding devices for a plug-in module for connecting conductors to be switched by a relay. The holding device is of simple and low-cost construction, allowing for expansion in the number of conductors to be switched.
The plug-in module has a holding element for mounting to a carrier plate, preferably in detachable manner. Furthermore, the plug-in module has a first terminal element for a conductor and a second terminal element for a relay conductor. The use of the plug-in module means that the number of conductors to be switched on a carrier plate can be expanded in a simple way.
Preferably, the plug-in module also has a plug position for a fuse. Thus, the fuse is also positioned off the carrier plate. This offers the advantage that the costs per plug position can be controlled once the number of conductors is determined. Furthermore, the arrangement of the fuse on the plug-in module offers the advantage that a defective fuse is directly coupled to a conductor to be switched.